In Sheep's Clothing
by AdriDark
Summary: Sam's visions return. When the brothers travel to Nebraska to investigate, they run into more than they bargain for in the form of a string of bizarre suicides and a smart-mouth teen who admires Sam.
1. Chapter One: Sammy's Vision

Supernatural Fan Fiction

It wasn't the chill in the air or the darkness of night that evoked such terror in the girl. It was the whispers of insanity that threatened to unravel her very sense of reason, the haunting shadows that danced along the surface of the roof with grace and speed. Heart racing, she willed her feet to move forward, desperate to escape the nightmares that pursued her. Maniacal laughter taunted her with every step she took, only adding to the struggle.

The edge of the roof was only a few feet away and it seemed to invite her, entertaining the twisted fantasies playing over and over in her mind. The whispers grew louder and the shadows danced faster, cheering her on in her effort and she knew it was what they wanted. Once she let herself, go, they would leave her alone and she would have peace. It made so much sense to her as she climbed onto the ledge.

Cars on the street below seemed like mere lights, moving along a strip of black, all ignorant to her strife. The breeze brushed her blonde hair from her face and almost felt comforting against her flushed cheeks. Holding her breath, the girl willed her tears not to fall before taking the step into oblivion…

Sam Winchester woke with a start, his heart still racing from the images he'd just endured. Though they came in sleep, Sam knew what he had seen was far too vivid to be a simple nightmare. The chilling familiarity of the realization caused his pulse to quicken. Springing out of bed, he ran to the light switch and flicked it on. "Dean!"

His brother, Dean, sound asleep in other bed, didn't even stir.

"Dean!" Sam crossed the small hotel room and shook his brother awake. "Wake up! We have to leave now!" Content with his wake up call, Sam swiftly moved to the closet and began to pull out their bags, packing as fast as he could, a harried look about him.

Dean, clearly unhappy that Sam had woken him up at three in the morning, sat up with an annoyed expression aimed towards his brother. "And why the hell is that?"

Sam stopped packing for a moment and sat down. "I saw it, Dean. I saw her die!" He ran his fingers through his hair, roughly. "It was like I was there on that rooftop and I watched her jump."

There was silence for a few moments and Dean's expression gradually changed from annoyance to concern. "Wait, are we talking about your death visions, here? I thought those stopped back when -" He stopped. The subject of Sam's death (and resurrection) was never brought up without an argument ensuing. "Didn't they?"

"This is the first one in months. I-I figured they were gone."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Dean's voice was strained with anger at the situation. "So, what exactly happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Right now, I think we should get going. I probably don't have time to stop this but I need to know why I'm having these visions again." He grabbed a pile of clothes off the dresser. "As soon as we get dressed, we can load up the car."

For the next few moments, the brothers changed and packed in silence, each consumed by silent and equally troubling thoughts. What ever this new development meant for them, danger was clearly on the horizon.

"So," Dean said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Where are we headed?"

Sam pursed his lips for a moment as he crammed his laptop into a backpack and zipped it up. "A town called Hazard, Nebraska."

"Sounds like buckets of fun, Sammy. Your damn visions sure know how to pick 'em." His tone was light and amused but merely to gloss over the tension of the moment. Sam could see confusion and concern in his eyes and he wondered if he mirrored that expression.

In a matter of twenty minutes, the brothers had successfully loaded up the car and checked out of the hotel. As they climbed into the car, Sam pulled out a map. "If we start driving now and limit stops we can get there in about five hours, I think." He scratched his head. "You went to the bathroom before we left the hotel room, right?"

Dean made a face. "Really, Sam? Am I five now?" He started the car and shook his head as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

There wasn't much speaking as the brothers drove toward their destination. Dean focused on the road, while Sam silently researched on his beloved laptop. After long moments of silence, Sam finally spoke.

"Damn."

Dean glanced at his brother before returning his eyes to the road. "What?"

Sam turned the laptop around to show his brother the article on the screen. "Last night. Or rather, this morning, a teenage girl stepped off a roof at a party."

"Your vision?"

Sam nodded grimly. "Yep."

Staring out of the windshield for a few moments, Dean pursed his lips. "Sammy, I don't want you beating yourself up over this. We hurried but there was no way we could have gotten there in time."

"Yeah, I know." Sam sighed. For a moment, Dean something steely and unfamiliar flash in his brother's eyes. "But we're going to stop whatever did it."


	2. Chapter Two: A Woman's Intuition

It was nearly dawn when the brothers finally arrived in Hazard. The early morning air was chilly and the only testaments to life within the town were a few early morning joggers. Just an average morning in an average town.

Pulling into a hotel parking lot, Dean turned off the Impala and took a deep breath. "Quaint."

Sam stifled a yawn as he climbed out of the car. "These are the kinds of towns demons seem to love. Off the beaten path. Things start going screwy and the rest of the world has no idea."

By the time the brothers had gotten checked in and unpacked, it was almost eight. Sam glanced at his watch as he placed his laptop on the bed. "Well, most of the restaurants in town are probably open by now. Want to get some breakfast?"

Dean responded by grabbing the keys of the night stand and leaving the hotel room. Sam laughed slightly and followed.

The town was even smaller than Sam originally believed. It was one of those Mayberry-type towns where everyone knows everyone on first name basis and are probably related, however distantly. "So, um, how do you know this is where the girl died?"

"I don't actually."

Dean almost slammed on his breaks in the middle of the road. "Hold up. Say again?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam leaned his head against the door. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd get it."

"Get what? That we could very well be hundreds of miles from where we _should_ be? You're right. I don't get that." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

Sam held up his hands. "Dean, you need to relax. Look, I just-" He paused, as if making sure to choose his words very carefully. "When I woke up, I just – I _knew_ I needed to come here. Whether she died here or not, the answers are here. Trust me."

"Death visions and a woman's intuition. Well aren't you the dark version of Carol Brady." The tension dissipated as Dean slowly relaxed into this seat. "I didn't mean to blow up like that. I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"And you don't think I am?" Sam suddenly jumped to a defensive tone.

"Just hear me out. I'm just wondering if this isn't some wild goose chase. A trick." He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he slowed to a stop at a stoplight. "We really can't afford to take any chances anymore. Not with this Lilith chick running around ordering hits on you." The light turned green and he began driving again.

Again, an awkward silence reigned in the car. "I've considered it."

Dean had been expecting some kind of justification. Some indignation. Sam just seemed far too…mellow. It was unnatural. "Listen, Sammy-"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, pointing frantically at a small figure darting across the street and stopped right in front of the Impala.

Desperately trying to stop in time, Dean slammed his foot on the brake. The car spun slightly but the tell-tale thump made it clear that he had failed to stop it in time. "Shit." His eyes were wide with shock and fear as he flung the car door open.

Both brothers ran to the body that lay crumpled in the center of the road. It was a teenage girl, her red hair already matted with blood from where she had fallen and hit her head.

"She just stopped. Right in front of us. Like she wanted me to hit her!" Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "What the hell?"

"Well," Sam offered, "I think we're in the right place."

* * *

**I know this is a fairly short chapter. I'm trying to get the plot moving a bit faster so I just gave it a short little jolt. The next one will be longer. Promise! Thanks for the reviews! I hope for more!**


	3. Chapter Three: Getting the 411

The hospital was unnerving to Sam. He had never been completely at ease in them but since losing his father, he had a particular dislike for the halts that smelled so strongly of disinfectant antiseptic and crappy hospital food. For some, the hospital served as a symbol of healing but to the Winchesters, this place meant death.

Dean tapped his foot rapidly, eyes glued to the opposite wall. His lips were pursed together tightly and his eyes betrayed weariness. It had not been easy on him, knowing that he had hurt an innocent girl. Though he had made a laudable effort to avoid the catastrophe, it had happened and here they were.

A few hours had passed since the Winchesters had arrived at the hospital with the injured girl and the woman who had rushed to the scene moments later. She was seated by Sam now, tear-filled eyes locked on the door to the waiting room, as if willing the doctor to come back with good news.

"Hey." Sam rested a hand on her shoulder and offered a kind smile. "What's your name again?"

The woman sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Melissa." Her voice cracked and she let out a shuddering sigh before wiping at her nose with a tissue.

"Melissa, did you know the girl who-" He stopped, thinking better of his wording. "Do you know her?"

Melissa nodded and waited a few moments to compose herself enough to answer. "Her name is Rachel. Sweet girl. She's worked for me since she was 13, about 3 years ago. I can't imagine what happened today. She started acting all jumpy and paranoid. And out of nowhere, she just started freaking out. Before I could stop her, she was running in the middle of the road and standing in front of your car." She paused. "I guess, perhaps Gina's death may have caused it. Those two were close for a while."

Sam recognized the name. "The girl who jumped off the roof?"

"Yes. Poor thing." She shook her head. "Two suicides! What is this world coming to?" Having overestimated her strength, she broke down into sobs.

For the life of him, Sam couldn't bring himself to answer her. Of course, he knew a variety of answers, all involving the paranormal but he doubted any of them would bring Melissa any comfort. The police had come and gone, having taken everyone's statement and now, all that was left to do was wait.

"Where are Rachel's parents?" Sam finally asked when Melissa had stopped crying.

"Oh, her dad, Hank, is on a business trip and this is one of the few times her mother, Emily, decided to accompany him. She's staying with me right now, in the boarding house I run, right on the edge of town."

Sam nodded, storing that vital information away for later use. "Do you want to go get yourself a coffee?" He offered her a five dollar bill with a concerned face. "You look tired."

Melissa nodded, gratefully, and walked away.

While Melissa was gone, Sam shared with his brother all the information he had gathered.

"Hm, I have to say, this reminds me of that whole incident with Andy," Dean commented. "A random string of suicides?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. This seems different. Melissa said that Rachel started acting real jumpy and paranoid – like something was out to get her. Then she just…flipped."

Dean shrugged. "Well, whatever's going on, it has a type. Both victims were teenage girls."

"Good point."

Before Sam could utter another word, Melissa and the doctor returned at the same time. There was tension in the room as they all stared at each other, waiting for the news.

"Rachel is stable right now, I'm happy to say. She has yet to regain consciousness but we expect she will tomorrow."

Relief was evident in the room. Dean relaxed and sagged back into his chair. Melissa smiled and hugged Sam, tears of joy running down her face. "Oh, thank God she's going to be okay!"

At that, the brother's exchanged looks. Rachel was okay now but she was far from being in the clear. Whatever had come after her was sure to try something again.

------

**Short and kind of boring but it picks up in the next chapter. Promise!**


End file.
